Unwilling Lover
by kandydoll
Summary: August is Julian's unwilling lover, and the dark-haired brunette makes sure the boy stays with him.


Julian smiled down at August as they were seated on the couch, his brown eyes holding nothing but warmth and affection. August shifted nervously in his hold but didn't object when Julian began to gently run his fingers through his dark blonde hair.

"I love you, Auggie," Julian sweetly said. "Do you love me?"

"Y–yes," August stuttered, trembling hands pulling at a loose thread on his pants.

Julian grinned as he leaned in, lips ghosting along August's cheek. He began to pepper the deformed boy's cheek with soft kisses, watching as August flinched for a reason he could not decipher – August had always been so shy in their relationship.

Julian slowly lowered August onto the couch, crawling on top of him as he did so. August whimpered, eyes closing shut as his eyes filled with tears. Julian always had an insatiable sexual appetite, and August knows he should be used to this by now, but he could feel himself holding back a sob.

Julian immediately began to attack his sensitive neck with rough nips, his firm hands pinning August's frail wrists.

"Good boy," Julian breathed, teasingly rubbing himself against August's clothed crotch. "You're all mine."

It was a relief and a surprise when Julian got off of him, sitting back up and letting out a yawn.

"Come sit in my lap," he demanded August. "We can watch a movie or some shit."

August stared at him with reluctant eyes, slowly crawling into the other teenager's lap. He heard Julian let out a small groan of pleasure before he chuckled and fell silent, hands wrapping around August's waist as he kept the smaller boy pressed tightly against him.

August could feel his heart thump erratically in his chest as Julian held him like this.

"Auggie," Julian began, a trace of irritation in his tone, "why were you with Jack today? I thought I told you not to hang out with him anymore."

August gulped. "I–I. . ."

The boy couldn't make up an excuse, and Julian's grip tightened on him, making August flinch in pain.

"Why the fuck were you with him?" Julian spat coldly. "I told you to quit seeing him."

"I–it was only for a f–few minutes," August stammered, face growing pale.

"I don't give a shit," Julian sneered. "You belong to me."

August tried not to cry as Julian yanked his hair, pulling him closer against him, forcing their lips harshly together. It was a rough kiss, one that had August whining with agony.

"I'm sorry," August whimpered pathetically out.

"Of course you are," Julian grumbled before smiling. "I bet you want to make it up to me, huh?"

Panic immediately filled August as Julian pinned him down against the couch again, yanking down the boy's jeans. He could hear Julian eagerly undoing his zipper, swiftly lining up his cock with August's hole. Julian never bothered to use lube or prep August, and he always liked to go in raw.

August began to wail as Julian thrusted in hard, fucking him with no mercy. Loud squeals escaped August as tears slid down his face, trying to push Julian away. However, the dark-haired brunette was just too strong. Julian let out a loud moan, oblivious to August's dismay.

"Such a good fucking boy," he hissed in August's ear before burying his face into the boy's moist neck. "You're mine, baby."

Julian gripped August's sweat-covered hair as the other boy groaned in pain, accepting the fact that he was being raped. He was unable to defend himself, and all he could do was cry and cry and cry. Julian didn't care about begging – he never did.

When it was over, August sat slumped against the couch, Julian's cum on his stomach. Julian was still on top of him, breathing soft, but August knew he wasn't asleep.

"J–Julian," August murmured in a rare moment of confidence. "I–I want to break up."

Julian's blue eyes snapped open, staring coldly at August's brown ones. "What?"

"I–I want to b–break up," August repeated woefully.

Julian slapped the boy hard across the face. "I'd never let you leave me. I love you, Auggie. Is it Jack? Do you think he loves you? He doesn't, only I do."

August trembled. "I–it isn't—"

Julian swiftly cut him off. "With a face like that, do you really think anybody else would want you?"

August's mouth fell open slightly. "N–no."

"I love you," Julian whispered softly. "I'm sorry about being mean, baby."

"I love you too," August whimpered softly, allowing Julian to hold him firmly against him.

Julian had really broken him – anything to keep his unwilling lover in line, after all.


End file.
